Genocide
Genocide, real name Vasteel Heart, is an ex-general of the US Army. He wears an exo-suit since he was deserted from the army for treason. He is the main villain of a military Ben. Description Genocide is 9 feet tall with his grey armor. He has a dinosaur body style while his head of an arabic king. He has several mechanical skulls over his body, two skulls on his chest, two on his shoulders and a giant skull-like shield at his left arm. On the front of his shoulders, he wears a biohazard logo. He's also armed to the teeth. At his shield he has two fast firing guns. A laser gun at his right hand, two proton guns above his shoulders, two triple guns above the his shoulders and a biohazard cannon. He also can fly with the two jets at his feet and one on his back. Genocide is an amoral, vicious, dominant man who dreams of becoming a god, becoming immortal. And he doesn't care what it takes. Origins '''Vasteel Heart '''was a general from a timeline with an alternative Ben. This Ben become art of the amry after recieving the omnitrix. Heart created a exo-suit when ordered to built the ultimate defense suit. For this goal he combined secret military weaponary and alien technology. But instead of using it to become an Earth defender like the army made of Ben, he want to use the suit to conquer countries and even planets. He's a much greater threat than Vilgax ever was. In the Nuevo Negative 10; he's the right hand man of Eon and also used a strategist mastermind. He was bested by Cooper 10's Diabound who pushes a hole in the armor. This proves that he had no longer a real body and that his mind and spirit has been downloaded to his body as a way to become immortal. He re-appears in War Games where he has invaded a country named Lebya. He sent Andrios Hi to kill Ben Tennyson but ended up defeated by two Ben's. He planned with Virmin Vunderbar a way to kill both Ben's and punish Andrios Hi for his failure. But his plan only killed Andrios Hi and makes him send Virmin Vunderbar with Ki'morch to do the job. He loses his patience as Vunderbar seems to fail too and tries to kill him as well. He fights again Ben from the Ben 10: Alien Alliance universe. He almost killed him but was weakened by the military Ben. He throws him against the ground but before he could finish them, he was betrayed by Vunderbar. Vunderbar killed him with an Oblivion Master Chip. Powers and abilities He's a great strategist and a great marksman. But he's a walking weapon, deadlier then Doomsday and Vilgax, as he's armed to teeth. He's also very strong. Goal He wants to achieve immortally and dreams of becoming a God Warlord, like Diagon. Genocide Drones The Genocide drones are specialy designed drones to replace the mercenaries if they should fail him. They were the bodyguards of Genocide. Their right arm is replaced by a six-gun and they fire at will. They also have wings on the back of their armor. They were designed by Andrios Hi but ended up defeated as they were attacked by the two Bens. Later, their remains were used by Ben as Virus to create a robotic dinosaur to fight Genocide. They only appears in War Games. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Paging Dr. Animo (First Appearance / End) *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One Season 3 *War Games *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Technology Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters)